


“You’re doing all the work, huh?!”

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Porn Watching, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… Watching porn together / Critiquing porn together</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You’re doing all the work, huh?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea that Ian says he always does the work so Mickey rides him hard from a post on tumblr, but I don’t remember whether I reblogged it or just read it or who it was by. If it’s yours or you know who wrote it, please let me know so I can link to the post and give the proper credit for the idea/headcanon :) Also this is not proof-read because I’m lazy :)

Ian was exhausted when he stepped through the front door of the Milkovich house. The customers at the supermarket had all been in an especially good mood that day. Ian had almost gotten into an actual fight with one customer, because – he didn’t even remember why anymore. He ran a hand over his face, trying to rid his brain of the memories of the day. Closing the front door behind him, he kicked his shoes into a corner. Only then, he realized that the TV was on and that it was letting out rather lascivious sounds. Brows furrowed, Ian moved into the living room. His mouth dropped open. Mickey was sitting in front of the TV watching porn, a beer in hand, and feet propped up on the coffee table. He looked as though he was just watching a random movie. Ian raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms when he came to a stop behind the couch. Mickey leaned his head back and grinned up at Ian.

   “What are you doing?” Ian asked. Mickey motioned to the TV with his beer bottle.

   “Watching porn.”

   Ian huffed out a laugh at Mickey’s nonchalance and stepped over the couch to sit down next to him. He took the bottle from Mickey and took a gulp. They sat silently, watching the two men on the screen making out and running their hands all over each other.

   “And why are we watching porn?”

   Mickey turned to look at Ian for a moment before he shrugged. He pressed a button on the remote to pause the movie. Ian furrowed his brows.  _Mickey had actually gotten a porn movie on DVD?_

   “I thought,” Mickey said as he turned more to fully face Ian, “it would give us some inspiration. You know? Because you are so into trying new things recently.”

   Eyes wide in understanding and surprise Ian nodded and turned back to the movie. Mickey pressed play and they kept on watching.

   After a while both their heads were tilted to the right as they tried to understand how a man could bend that way.

   “Who is flexible like that? Holy shit,” Ian said. Mickey nodded and their heads came back up as the men on the screen switched position.

   “Why don’t they touch each other?” Mickey asked more to himself, but Ian heard him.

   “I don’t think they really have feelings for each other. Also, they have to make sure the camera sees their genitals.”

   Eyebrows raised, Mickey nodded and took another sip from his beer. They kept quiet again for a while, shifting every now and then when their pants started to feel too tight. At some point Ian left for their bedroom and came back dressed more comfortably in sweats and a tank top. He sat a little closer to Mickey after that.

   They shared a joint and a couple bottles of beer before giggling and shoving each other like young teenagers watching their first porn. They made fun of the actors’ faces and Ian leaned close to Mickey to whisper into his ear, “I bet I can make you make those kinda noises.” His voice was deep and raspy and Mickey grinned. Before he could react to Ian though, he pulled away and shrugged.

   “Then again, I always do the work.” Mickey’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he turned to Ian. The kid had a smug smile on his lips that Mickey wanted to slap right off.

   “Excuse me?” he said, “You do all the work? I'll show you how much fucking work I can do, dick!” And with that he pushed Ian down on the couch raking his teeth over Ian’s neck making him hiss. Ian’s hands ran all over his back, before slipping into his pants and massaging his ass.

   “Oh yeah, tough guy?” he breathed out. Mickey’s answer was a dark hickey under Ian’s collarbone and a hard roll of his hips against Ian’s. “Fuck.”

   Mickey grinned against his skin. Then they started rutting against each other, lips skimmed over skin, leaving bruises, their hands squeezed and caressed, and Ian pressed their pelvises together. They were panting, both hot and hard against each other, when Mickey broke away, eyes wide and face flushed.

   “Lube! Now! Lube, Ian!”

   Ian nodded eagerly as he pushed Mickey off and ran for their bedroom. He emerged a second later, arms spread out and eyes wide.

   “No lube Mick! We’re out of lube.”

   Mickey groaned and tried to concentrate. It took him a minute before he jumped up, “Mandy!” he yelled and ran to her old room. Ian followed him.

   “I doubt she left lube here.”

   Ignoring him, Mickey went through the few things she had left behind, opening every drawer until he finally retrieved a small bottle of lube. Ian let out a loud triumphant sound that almost sounded like a laugh. Mickey pushed him out and back to the couch. Ian was on his back and they immediately got back to making out, rutting against each other. They shed their clothes and when they were both hard again, Mickey sat up letting lube dribble onto Ian’s cock. Ian squirmed and laughed at the cold sensation. Mickey worked himself open before spreading the lube over Ian’s cock and positioning himself over it. He wiped his fingers on one of their discarded shirts before he halted, looking down at Ian.

   “You’re doing all the work, huh?!” Mickey said and teased the head of Ian’s cock against his rim. Ian’s hips bucked but Mickey pulled away, eyebrows raised.

   “Come on, Mick,” Ian pleaded, running his shaking hands up and down Mickey’s thighs. He was beyond turned on and all he wanted right then was to bury himself inside Mickey. But Mickey was having none of that, he was determined to show Ian just how much work he put into their sex life. He leaned forward, hands cupping Ian’s jaw, thumbs running lightly over Ian’s stubble and his bottom lip. Their faces only inches apart, when Mickey spoke, “You want me to do the work, Ian? You want me to ride you good and hard?”

   A whine escaped Ian’s throat as he nodded. His eyes were wide, his pupils blown. Mickey grinned and pulled Ian into a deep long kiss. Ian’s fingers pushed into Mickey’s hair, as his other arm was slung tightly around his waist. Then Mickey pulled away again. He sat up above Ian’s crotch, slowly jerking his cock, fingers hardly touching the skin. Ian pressed his lips together but the whine escaped them anyway, he rolled his hips into Mickey’s hand, pleading for relieve. Mickey smiled and then finally he started to sink down on Ian. They moaned together until Mickey was seated in Ian’s lap. He pushed Ian’s hips down with all his waist, keeping him from taking control. Ian gripped his thighs hard, watching as Mickey laid his hands flat against Ian’s chest and started moving.

   Ian was a mess. Mickey was only rising up on his cock by a few inches, clenching every single time. Ian was writhing beneath him, unable to move because Mickey was pushing his hips down with his entire weight whenever he came back down. His nails were digging into Ian’s chest, thumbs toying with Ian’s nipples. Ian’s own hands were everywhere, touching every piece of Mickey’s skin he could reach.

   Mickey was riding him into the couch, mercilessly. His movements started slow but hard and he was picking up speed with every thrust.

   “Mickey,” Ian breathed out and Mickey knew what he wanted. But Mickey was proving a point and he wasn’t going to let Ian take over. So he kept up his ministrations, gradually pushing Ian toward the edge. He loved the way Ian was moaning loudly, because Mickey was usually the louder one of the two. Ian was all harsh breaths and low grunts, but when Mickey took control and teased him, Ian was loud. When Mickey clenched Ian’s hips bucked and his moans were choked.

   “Mickey, please.” Ian was begging now and Mickey knew he couldn’t hold it much longer either, so he leaned forward, teeth scraping over Ian’s neck and jaw until his lips hovered over Ian’s ear.

   “Fuck me.”

   Ian moaned and gripped tightly onto Mickey’s hips. He planted his feet and started meeting Mickey’s strokes. He slammed into him wiggling around and changing angles until Mickey whined loudly, “ _Right there_! Yes, Ian,  _fuck_!” Ian held onto him, giving him his absolute best, trying to hit that spot as much as possible. Mickey wrapped a hand around his own cock jerking as in time with their thrusts as possible.

   Then Mickey’s eyes screwed shut, he pushed down, effectively pinning Ian’s hips to the couch as he came. His head fell back with a loud moan, as he came hard and with a jerk all over Ian’s abs. He shuddered through it until the last shocks subsided and he opened his eyes again.

   Ian’s face was flushed, his eyes were wide, and his breath labored. Their eyes met and then Mickey started moving again. He turned a little so Ian’s cock wasn’t rubbing against his prostate anymore and then he set a merciless pace, clenching hard until he saw Ian’s mouth fall open, eyes fixed on where their bodies were joined. Then Ian came. He pushed Mickey down on his cock as his hips jerked upwards and he spilled his cum inside of Mickey. His hips jerked a few more times until he slumped back down, flat on his back.

   Mickey pulled himself off of Ian and wiped his stomach clean before he sprawled out on top of him.

   “Fuck, that was good,” Ian breathed out and laughed as he wrapped his arms around Mickey and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Mickey leaned up and let his lips skim over Ian’s jaw. He loved the little stubble Ian had going on lately.

   “Told ya I can do the work.”

   Ian laughed already half asleep. He pushed his nose into Mickey’s hair and inhaled before Mickey tugged his head under Ian’s chin and a minute later they were both fast asleep.


End file.
